La culpa es de la cama
by JessicaBeth-chan
Summary: Sasuke hace enojar a Sakura y tiene que sufrir una semana sin ella. Pronto se entera de que es un terrible destino para alguien que no sabe realmente lo bueno que tiene. One-shot.


**La culpa es de la cama.**

—¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso, Sasuke-kun!

Un furioso cabello rosa de mujer pisaba fuerte en la casa Uchiha con voz alta, tirando las llaves sobre la mesa y marchando fuera de la habitación para poner sus cosas.

—Hmp —era el único sonido que recibió en reconocimiento.

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso? ¡Sólo me estaba hablando! —Sakura marchó de regreso a la habitación con las manos en las caderas, esperando por una respuesta.

No obtuvo nada.

—¡Dios! ¡Eres un idiota! —estaba furiosa con él. Absolutamente lívida.

Habían pasado algunos años desde que Sakura y Sasuke tenían, por fin en la mayoría de la mente de las personas, una relación. Era obvio para todos que Sakura estaba loca por el ninja de cabello negro, incluso desde la infancia. Ella le seguía a todas partes, lo llamaba por su nombre y le rogaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Pero lo que envió un fuerte mensaje al resto de la gente del pueblo, era que estaban destinados a estar juntos, obviamente, fue cuando Sasuke, el último miembro del clan Uchiha y el hombre más frío imaginable, había comenzado a abrirse a ella. Él mostró un afecto tenue hacia ella que casi no se notaba.

Pero cuando los pobladores vieron como Sakura se acercaba por el camino; en medio de la noche después de un largo día de trabajo en el hospital, con un margen de cabello negro que la seguía cerca y mantenía un ojo en ella para asegurarse de que llegara a casa salva y sana, sabían que el Uchiha había sido conquistado.

La chica de cabello rosa había sorprendido a la mayoría de la gente por ser una de las últimas personas en darle la bienvenida de vuelta al hombre. 'La mayoría de la gente' incluyendo Sasuke. Al principio, ella se negó a ser civil con él y tuvo que estar contenida cuando él se presentó por primera vez en la sesión de entrenamiento del equipo siete, por miedo a que le rompiera su cara bonita.

Pero poco a poco, se habían acercado más y estaba claro que los dos, aunque el estoico usuario del sharingan no lo confesaba a menudo, se amaban.

—¡Eres tan terco y obstinado!

La mayor parte del tiempo.

La mujer atravesó la casa, completamente harta de Sasuke. Estaba actuando como un niño pequeño, y en ese momento ella no podía soportarlo, porque si se forzaba a permanecer en la misma habitación que él, probablemente necesitaría otro ninja médico para curarlo.

Corrió por la habitación y juntó un par de cosas. Pijamas, cepillo de dientes, una muda de ropa, además de todo su equipo ninja y cualquier otra cosa que iba a necesitar; los metió en una bolsa.

El hombre entró a la habitación y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con ojos vacíos.

—Sakura.

—¿Qué? —ella espetó. Estaba en el proceso de tratar de cerrar la cremallera lo suficientemente suave para que no se rompiera bajo su fuerza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó con calma.

—Te estoy demostrando que estoy enojada contigo, porque diciéndote eso y hablar de ello como adultos normales no parece funcionar contigo.

—Hmp —su pregunta no fue respondida realmente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y siguió mirándola, esperando pacientemente a que ella revelara exactamente lo que estaba planeando.

—Me voy a mi apartamento y dormiré allí un par de noches. Tú realmente no pareces preocuparte por lo enfadada que estoy y no estás haciendo ningún esfuerzo para mejorar esto, así que dormir solos por un par de noches no debería ser un problema.

—…

—Pero primero, creo que voy a visitar a Ryoku en el hospital, donde aterrizó por tu estúpida política de sobreprotector. ¡Hombre, Sasuke! Él es mi colega, es agradable y me gusta hablar con él. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

—Él te estaba mirando —contestó. Con eso, se arrastró fuera del marco de la puerta y caminó silenciosamente hacia la cocina. Simplemente estaba esperando lo que iba a venir.

Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un tic desagradable.

—¡¿Él me estaba mirando?! ¿Ese es el problema? ¡¿Golpeaste a un chico agradable porque él me estaba mirando, ya que estábamos hablando?! —ella estaba gritando muy fuerte. La gente que caminaba fuera escuchaba lo que los amantes se escupían, sólo porque era imposible no oír.

Sasuke se acercó a la barra, tomó un tomate jugoso y se sentó en la mesa.

—No estaba mirando tu cara —mientras hablaba, hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia su pecho.

—¿Y qué? ¡Es un hombre!

—Ellos no le pertenecen a él —fue todo lo que dijo y las luces de la cabeza de Sakura continuaron.

—Oh, ya veo. Así que le diste un puñetazo porque estaba mirando tu propiedad y sólo estabas tratando de defender lo que era tuyo. ¿Es eso? ¿Ningún otro hombre puede mirar lo que te pertenece? ¿Lo he hecho bien? —Sakura hablaba lentamente, tratando de mantenerse en calma.

—Exactamente —Sakura gruñó, dio a su novio una contusión bastante nueva, y se fue con todas sus cosas. Estaba murmurando en voz baja mientras se iba y Sasuke oyó claramente murmullos de "estúpido… tonto… no le pertenecen a nadie…"

Justo cuando salía, lo llamó por encima del hombro.

—No te molestes en venir, ¡porque yo no te quiero ver, Sasuke!

Él sólo rodó los ojos y continuó masticando lo que tenía antes de que lo golpeara. Se detuvo.

Espera.

¿Qué le acababa de decir? Eso no estaba bien. Sonaba completamente equivocado.

Sasuke trató de no dejar que le molestara y se aseguró a sí mismo que ella estaría de vuelta en menos de un día.

*.*.*.*

—Te estoy diciendo, Ino. Golpeó a mi amigo justo en el medio de su cara, le rompió la nariz, y lo envió al hospital para que fuera curado. ¡Así de la nada! —Sakura se quejó a su mejor amiga cuando se sentaron juntas en la cama del apartamento de Sakura.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque el chico miró mis pechos un par de veces —la chica cereza suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Aww! ¡Frentona, eso es tan dulce! ¡Él estaba defendiendo su honor! ¿Cómo puedes estar enojada por eso? —Ino exclamó. Era evidente que la mujer había pasado demasiado tiempo con Shikamaru y se olvidó de lo que era el romance. Era obvio que el perezoso no era un gran romántico, así que hasta la violencia de Sasuke era considerada un gesto de amor a los ojos de Ino.

—Hubiera sido dulce si hubiera defendido mi honor, como un caballero. ¡Pero no lo hizo! Sólo estaba siendo una herramienta.

Ino levantó una ceja escéptica y sonrió.

—¿En serio?

Sakura suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Bueno, si él hubiera dicho que me amaba una vez antes, ¡no me habría vuelto completamente loca! —Sakura añadió al ver la mirada incrédula de Ino—. O besarme, o pedirme que no me fuera… o… o… algo para me quedase allí. Pero no. Se quedó sentado comiendo un tomate y dejándome en claro que yo era su propiedad.

Ino miró con ojos comprensivos y sonrió.

—Entonces…, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? —preguntó ella.

Por primera vez, desde el comienzo de la conversación, Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Oh, yo no tengo que hacer nada. Él es patético. Una semana solo y va a venir directamente a mí. Yo sólo tengo que esperar. Él puede parecer grande y difícil, pero es un bebé. Sólo espera.

*.*.*.*

El Uchiha se detuvo al pie de la cama, una semana después de su pelea con Sakura. Miró las sábanas y las almohadas, deseando que estos ardieran en llamas. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre cavaban una profunda aversión por la cama.

La odiaba. La odiaba realmente.

Terrible, fea, fría, cosa incómoda. La verdad era que había dormido muy poco desde hace varios días y era por el maldito colchón, las sábanas y las almohadas. Mierda. Toda la cama era totalmente insatisfactoria.

Desde que Sakura se había ido en su alboroto y lo había dejado sólo, Sasuke no la había visto.

El entrenamiento con ella estaba fuera a causa de sus horas en el hospital y él estaba seguro de que, incluso si ella consiguiera un par de horas libre sin trabajo, no vendría a entrenar debido al principio del problema. Hasta que no consiguiera lo que buscaba de él, ella no se dejaría ver.

Y Dios, quería verla.

Tan mal, que de hecho, había llegado con algunos esquemas de echar un vistazo o tocarla. Él había permitido deliberadamente a Naruto y a su remplazo gay, Sai, le lesionaran durante un mástil para tener una razón para ir al hospital y ser curado. Todo el mundo sabía que Sakura era la única que le curaba. Cualquier otro ninja médico estaba fuera de la cuestión.

Sakura lo había sanado perfectamente después de su regreso a Konoha en medio de los cientos de Shinobis heridos. La batalla contra Madara y su pelea con Naruto había sido dura y su estado era muy grave. Por lo tanto, sabía que sus habilidades eran impecables. Pero siempre era el hecho de que sus manos y el chakra hacía sentir mejor a su piel, y su cara era lo único que quería ver mientras le curaba los cortes de la cara. Por no hablar de que por lo general podía contar con unos minutos de sus dichosos labios.

Así que Sasuke pensó que si iba al hospital, ella le daría de alta y lo sanaría. Incluso si la chica no le perdonaba, él todavía estaría libre para mirarla durante al menos veinte minutos. Por lo tanto, mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia las puertas dobles del hospital y se quedó esperando en su sala de examen asignada, llevaba una sonrisa petulante y esperó a ver su rostro derrotado por la puerta en cualquier momento.

Pero no fue así. En lugar, una mujer con el cabello negro y ojos marrones apagados; trataba de convencerlo de que había sido enviada por Sakura-san para cuidar de él. Incluso había traído una nota de la mujer cerezo.

_Uchiha-sama, lamento informarle de que no voy a ser capaz de realizar su curación usual el día de hoy, ya que tengo un gran número de casos más urgentes. He enviado a Mitsuki Yaeori, una compañera médico, que me remplace. En el momento tengo que atender a un paciente con el nombre de Tsutake Ryoku, quién sufrió una nariz rota y contusiones graves debido a un Anbu muy insensible. Seguramente usted entiende. ¡Gracias por su tolerancia!_

_Cordialmente, Haruno Sakura._

Sasuke gruñó y aplastó el papel en la mano y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la sustituta. Ella saltó hacia atrás ligeramente a la vista de su sharingan.

—Consígueme a Sakura Haruno —murmuró él entre dientes.

—P-pero… ¿No l-leyó la nota que le envió? —la pobre muchacha se asustó debido a su voz agresiva y asesina mirada.

Él entrecerró los ojos, dando a entender que no se preocupaba por la nota y la mujer inmediatamente comprendió y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

—U-un momento, por favor.

Satisfecho, Sasuke se recostó y se relajó, esperando a su novia pisar fuerte a través de la puerta, como lo habría sido antes.

Pero en vez de ver su cabello rosa vibrante detrás de ella, con los ojos brillantes, verdes feroces reducidos de impaciencia y sus labios de color rosa de forma perfecta apuntando hacia abajo en cólera por debajo de las mejillas enrojecidas que indicaran lo furiosa que estaba, Sasuke tenía los ojos llenos de un enojado Hokage. Tsunade marchó a través de la puerta, curó sus heridas con rudeza y le dio un rapapolvo acerca de la intimidación a sus empleados. En cuestión de minutos, el Uchiha fue empujado fuera de las puertas corredizas hacia el sol y despedido.

Él entrecerró los ojos en su plan frustrado y se marchó oscuramente lejos de una forma que le recordaba a Sakura, quién había estado observando alegremente desde la ventana de su oficina.

En otra ocasión, él había planeado para interceptar su apartamento. Ella nunca le había dado una llave, porque una vez que habían comenzado a salir en serio, el Uchiha le había exigido que se mudara en el complejo Uchiha con él.

Se había despertado temprano ese día y se encontró un nicho cómodo en un gran árbol fuera de la entrada al edificio. Había activado su línea de sangre y se quedó mirando a las puertas inmóviles durante dos horas, antes de recordar que Sakura era una ninja inteligente y habría asumido que él intentaría algo. Probablemente había salido temprano o se había ido en otra ruta o se quedaba a dormir en la casa de la Yamanaka.

El hombre gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo antes de saltar del árbol y volver a casa derrotado. Dos minutos después de que él se fuera, Sakura bailó el vals de su complejo de apartamentos, radiante, y claramente de buen humor. Saludó alegremente al jardinero quién regaba el césped en el jardín, y en secreto, mientras caminaba rápidamente al hospital, ella esperaba que Sasuke no se golpeara gravemente por haber sido frustrado una vez más.

Eso era lo que pasaba la primera semana. Sasuke tratando de ver a su novia y Sakura evitándolo como la peste, hasta que él se disculpara correctamente. Ahora, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo mirando con odio a la cama. Estaba ahí sentado, burlándose de él.

En medio de todos sus problemas, ni siquiera podía contar con un buen descanso.

La cama estaba helada, porque desde que Sakura se había ido, él no tenía la calidez que irradiaba de ella mientras la sujetaba a él.

La cosa era horrible también. Simplemente no se veía particularmente bien sin su mujer durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, enredada entre las sábanas. Y los colores azul y rojo de la colcha de la cama no eran tan agradables sin un toque de color rosa o el marfil pálido de la piel de Sakura.

Era incómodo también. Normalmente tendría una cabeza rosada o un torso ligero por encima de su pecho, pero sin ella, la calma era bulto y no se hundía en ésta tan bien como lo hacía cuando estaba con Sakura.

¡Y el olor! Eso era horrible. Olía a cama. Sólo a cama. Había comenzado a perder el aroma a dulce flor de cerezo que se asociaba con él, unos días después de que ella se había ido. Y dormir era completamente imposible con el olor rígido en comparación con el aroma agradable de Sakura.

Y cuando daba vueltas por la noche, no había ninguna chica despierta a su lado para besarlo hasta que se volviera a dormir. En su lugar, sólo se quedó allí sin dormir toda la noche hasta la mañana y se levantaba, caminaba por el pasillo, que también odiaba, porque contenían fotos de ella y él juntos, en la cocina, odiaba esa fría habitación no tenía nada más que tomates. Después de una semana, se había cansado de ellos. En el momento daría todos los tomates del mundo, sólo por tocar u oler lo que cocinaba Sakura.

Sasuke pasó las manos por su cabello febrilmente, sorprendido de que acabara de admitirlo. Despreciaba su maldita casa cuando ella no estaba allí para compartirla con él.

Maldita sea.

Él era miserable sin ella. Tan miserable de hecho, que ni siquiera él, con orgullo y ego ruidoso, podía admitirlo.

Sasuke suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir su vida devuelta. Tendría que darle exactamente lo que ella quería y admitir el hecho de que se había equivocado y que no funciona sin su presencia.

No lo podía creer. Fue azotado.

*.*.*.*

Sakura tatareaba ligeramente mientras se hacía una pequeña taza de té y se dispuso a ir a su sofá de la sala de estar y ver una película. Suspiró una o dos veces, porque la idea de ver algo sin un cofre construido para apoyarse no era muy agradable. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que Sasuke estaba perdiendo, él debía haber estado suspirando por ella diez veces más.

Una vez que esto hubiera terminado, sería capaz de contar con un montón de películas nocturnas y otras cosas agradables con el hombre por un tiempo.

Sonrió al pensar con nostalgia y miró al vacío mientras se acomodaba sobre los cojines.

Un gran aplauso de truenos sonaron afuera y Sakura alzó las cejas. Una tormenta se había enrollado y ni siquiera sabía. Poco después de que ella se sentó, un golpe pequeño, modesto, sonó en su puerta.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció.

_'¿Quién es?' _Se preguntó mientras se levantaba, caminando por el oscuro pasillo de su casa para ir al frente y responderse. Abrió la pequeña puerta blanca y se asomó al oscuro pasillo de afuera, pero se desconcertó cuando no vio a nadie allí.

Una ráfaga de aire pasó volando a su lado izquierdo y pronto Sakura sintió un par de fuertes brazos tirar con fuerza de su torso por detrás. De repente, sus fosas nasales se llenaron del olor de la lluvia y el olor incomparable de Sasuke. Abrió la boca, sorprendida en cómo había llegado junto a ella tan rápidamente, y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió acariciar su cara en el hueco de su cuello y plantar un pequeño beso allí.

"_¡Espera! ¿Me está oliendo?"_

En efecto, el hombre estaba bebiendo el dulce olor de su champú y perfume como si no pudiera vivir sin ella. Se estremeció cuando pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron de su cabello empapado al cuello descubierto. Por último, la mujer recordó que se suponía que debía estar enojada con él y le agarro las manos que le rodeaban su estómago y las apartó.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que no vinieras aquí! —exigió mientras salía de los brazos de él y puso sus manos en su lugar acostumbrado, las caderas, mirndo al Uchiha. Sasuke, sin embargo, estaba disgustado por su pérdida de aroma y su calor, y decidió que no estaba de humor para su desafío.

Él entrecerró los ojos y a la velocidad del rayo ella estaba enredada de nuevo en sus brazos, mientras él simplemente cerró los ojos y se deleitaba con el olor y la sensación que había desaparecido durante una semana muy larga. Sakura escondía una pequeña sonrisa que había dejado escapar su fachada en su hombro antes de continuar afectando a la tortura sobre él.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron cuando desde atrás de sus párpados, vio un resplandor emanando de las manos de Sakura. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella lo apartó con gran cantidad de fuerza. La pared frente a ellos sufrió un par de abolladuras del Uchiha que salió disparado a ésta.

—¡Basta! Te dije que no te quería aquí. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —repitió la pregunta con más fuerza.

—Hmp.

—Oh, eso es todo lo que consigo, ¿no? Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno —le dijo Sakura, como si estuviera hablando con un niño que había sido sorprendido en flagrancia y cuando le pidió que se explicara, dio el clásico—. No lo sé —como respuesta. La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta y Sakura estaba junto a ella, sin cerrarla.

—Ya te puedes ir —dijo ferozmente. No iba a dejársela fácil.

Sasuke simplemente cuadró los hombros y le dirigió una mirada que decía: "Tienes que estar bromeando. Yo no voy a ninguna parte". La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y cerró la puerta, consciente de que ahora que estaba aquí, no se iría.

Apoyada en la pared detrás de ella, se cruzó de brazos y esperó en vano. Finalmente se dio por vencido y todo lo que había estado conteniendo explotó de su boca.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?... Como tal vez un "lo siento por golpear a tu amigo en la cara", o tal vez "te extrañé". No tienes ninguna razón para hacer lo que hiciste. Ninguna en absoluto.

Sasuke sonrió y extendió la mano, la agarró del brazo y Sakura se encontró en su pecho de nuevo.

_¡Dios!, ¿cómo es que sigue haciendo esto?_

Sasuke acercó la boca a su oído y le susurró:

—Te lo dije. Él estaba mirando…

Sasuke rodó los ojos en su inmadurez.

—¿Y qué? Todo hombre, hasta tú, miráis los pechos de las mujeres de vez en cuando. Soy médico y lidio con pervertidos todos los días. Es un hecho desafortunado de la vida que viene con todos los hombres. No creas que no te he visto mirando a Tsunade-shishou un par de veces.

Sasuke hizo un silbido extraño en su cuello.

—Tsk. Eso es diferente.

Sakura soltó una carcajada sin humor.

—¿Cómo?

—Las suyas no son naturales.

Sakura rió esta vez.

—Y las mías… ¿qué son exactamente?

—Perfectas —murmuró Sasuke. Sakura rodó los ojos. Típico hombre obsesionado con su pecho. Ella salió suavemente de sus brazos y se alejó de él por el pasillo pisando fuerte. Lo que había dicho era halagador, pero no consiguió ningún punto. Todavía estaba equivocado.

El hombre la miró fijamente mientras se abría camino lejos de él.

—Eres un idiota, Sasuke. Golpeaste a un tipo porque veía mi pecho. Bien bien. Muy inapropiado y terrible, pero habría estado bien si lo hubieses hecho para defenderme de un desgraciado, o porque lo habías visto intentar algo nuevo conmigo. ¡Pero la única razón por la que lo hiciste fue porque piensas en mí como algo que te pertenece!

Estaba despotricando ahora, dejando de lado todo lo que la había molestado realmente.

—¡Una relación no es algo basado en posesión o en propiedad! Estoy contigo porque te amo. Esperaba que después de tres años, casi cuatro de estar juntos, tú también. ¡Pero es sólo el hecho de que soy un estúpido premio para ti! ¡Sólo… sólo soy una cosa!

Sakura se maldijo por ser demasiado emocional, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que las lágrimas de frustración se reunieran detrás de sus ojos. ¡Él ni siquiera lo negaba!

Sasuke parpadeó y retrocedió. La había hecho llorar. Si había algo que odiaba, era ver su cara marcada por lágrimas. Él se apartó de la pared y se dirigió hacia su propósito.

—Sakura-

—¡No puedo creer que sea tan estúpida! ¡No quiero ser usada y no quiero que pienses que te pertenezco! ¡No pertenezco a nadie! Estoy contigo porque lo quise así, porque estoy enamorada de ti y quiero estar a tu lado, no porque tenga que hacerlo, no porque seas un estúpido trofeo que puedo agitar en las caras de otras chicas.

—Saku- —él se estaba moviendo más cerca, tratando de conseguir que lo dejara hablar.

—¡Uno pensaría que estoy siendo muy dramática por algo tonto o trivial, pero el hecho es que todavía no lo niegas! ¡No hiciste nada para solucionar el problema! ¡No trataste de convencerme para que me quede! ¡Es como si yo fuera prescindible y no te importa si estoy allá o no-mph!

Sasuke estaba cansado de oír cómo él no se preocupaba por ella, cuando en realidad ella era la persona más importante para él. Finalmente rompió y la agarró fuertemente por los brazos, empujándola contra una pared cercana antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Eso no es cierto —gruñó antes de aplastar sus labios con los suyos en un beso violento.

Se cansó de no perderse en el sentimiento, pero se sentía inexplicablemente bien tenerla apretada estrechamente contra él de nuevo. Sin embargo, tenía algo que demostrar. Puso una mano en su barbilla y le levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, inclinando sus labios sobre los de ella. Pronto se había reducido la fuerza con la que la estaba besando y simplemente le acarició los labios con los suyos en el beso más amoroso que pudo reunir.

Pronto Sakura, que había estado en shock y en un paraíso feliz, despertó y se separó de él con un leve chasquido de sus labios. Pronto se arrepintió, porque echaba de menos tenerlo cerca. La había sorprendido en cuánto amor parecía ser ejecutado con un solo beso, pero ahora que había terminado quería más.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —le susurró, sin aliento.

Sasuke cogió su boca una vez más por un par de segundos antes de susurrarle contra sus labios hinchados.

—Mostrando lo que siento por ti. Hablar no estaba funcionando.

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke tomó la oportunidad para limpiar los restos de las lágrimas con el pulgar. Ella era suya, y Sasuke perjudicaría a miles de hombres que se atrevieran a mirarla de esa manera. Su rostro perfecto y su sonrisa radiante, su cariñosa personalidad, su cuerpo y su amor le pertenecían a él porque le había robado el corazón. Y él estaría condenado si cualquier otro hombre tratara de robárselo.

—Eres mía —dijo mientras miraba su cara enrojecida. La sonrisa que había llevado vaciló un poco ante sus palabras. Él le puso una mano en la mejilla y la besó una vez más, mientras que la otra mano agarró la de ella y se la llevó a su pecho. Los dedos de Sakura se colocaron directamente sobre el corazón de Sasuke, y él le sostuvo la mano hasta que rompió el beso.

—Pero yo también soy tuyo.

La cara de Sakura rompió en una sonrisa y le pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo.

—Lo siento por gritar y dejarte, pero no debiste haberlo golpeado, Sasuke. Él sólo estaba siendo un chico —le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Hmp —gruñó Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido—. No importa —dijo. Sakura alzó una ceja y se rió de su mala cara. Ella apretó los labios con los suyos una vez más. Se sorprendió cuando Sasuke levantó sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura sin retirar los labios de los de ella. La llevó a su dormitorio y la colocó sobre la cama.

Sakura llevaba una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Era evidente que una semana fue demasiado para él y como todo hombre tenía sus necesidades.

_Sexy idiota._

Sasuke la soltó y se levantó, comenzando a rebuscar en los cajones de sus closets. Sakura frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Si estaba buscando… protección, sabía dónde se guardaba. De pronto, Sakura gritó cuando su novio le lanzó un pijama y se metió a la cama en calzoncillos.

Sasuke realmente necesitaba una noche de sueño reparador.

Debajo de la cama, le dio una mirada impaciente y echó hacia atrás la sábana para que ella consiga estrecharse contra él. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. El dulce sonido llenó sus oídos.

—¿Problemas para dormir últimamente? —se burló de él.

—Aa. —murmuró.

Sakura sonrió, cambiándose rápidamente, se metió debajo de las sábanas con él y se acomodó contra su pecho. Pronto sus brazos se envolvieron protectoramente alrededor de su cintura, y su cabeza estaba en su lugar favorito en el hueco de su cuello.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

De pronto sintió que se tensaba y cambió un poco.

La oyó mascullar algo en la piel de su cuello.

—Deja de hacer eso. —ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿El qué?

—Hmp —gruñó.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Sasuke —dijo de nuevo y se acomodó hacia abajo. De repente, el aire se llenó con el sonido de su grito cuando Sasuke le mordisqueó su cuello.

—Para. —él dijo.

¡Ding! La chica pelirosa y puesta al tanto. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su cara.

—¡Oh! Te refieres a que deje de llamarte Sasuke… Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te llame? —Sasuke entreabrió un ojo y la miró.

—¿Sasuke-sama? —le preguntó con inocencia. Él le hizo una mueca y le dio una mirada sucia.

—¿Sasuke-san?

—Hmp —el frunció el ceño en su hombro. Estaba siendo molesta a propósito.

—¿Sasuke-chan? —de pronto abrió la boca y gritó—. ¡Sasu-chan! —Sasuke siseó, retiro sus brazos de alrededor de ella, y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—Molestia —Sakura rió. No podía evitarlo; un Uchiha haciendo pucheros era muy lindo. Bostezó, cansada de todo lo que había pasado y le echó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun —murmuró involuntariamente, dormida, sin darse cuenta de que le había dado lo que él quería. El hombre se dio la vuelta y tiró de la niña que dormía sobre su pecho y puso su mejilla sobre su cabello, quedando dormido más rápido que toda la semana.

Fue realmente una buena noche.

Decidió, al caer en la dicha del sueño, que era extremadamente parcial a esta cama.

* * *

_Hola!:3 _

_Esta historia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Twigs-N-Leaves, pueden encontrar la historia original (en inglés) en mis favoritos, su nombre es "Blame it on the bed". Tengo la autorización de la autora para traducir este One-shot._**  
**

_Bueno, ahora sí, hablando del primer y último capítulo._

_Fue hermosisisimo, (para mí, claro) Amé este One-shot, owwww, cuando Sasuke owwww, y owwww *-* _

_Jajaja, vale, creo que ya habéis entendido cuánto me gusto esta historia. _

_Saludines y suerte:3 _

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi. _


End file.
